The Coolest Timeline
by GoodKing0
Summary: Is the night after the failed attempt of Evil! Jeff to destroy the Prime Timeline, and in the Darkest Timeline, the balance of good and Pierce is shifting as Evil! Jeff and Evil! Annie think about their past (WARNING: ONE-SHOT, Evil!Jeff/Evil!Annie, Rationalizations, and Evilness in general).


**A N: I don't own Community. Dan Harmon and NBC does.**

**A N 2: However, I'm planning a reenactment of Stephen King classic story ****_"Misery"_**** if the bloody foul doesn't put Jeff and Annie in an established and canonical relationship together, finally free of the useless levels of creepiness of the previous seasons.**

To a casual observer, the apartment would have appeared similar to the one in the prime timeline.

Same expansive plasma TV, same impersonal coffee table, same couch bought shortly after the burning of the Chang-Ridden One.

After an accurate analysis, however, differences could have been spotted.

Like the great presence of wall-hanging photographs picturing a one armed Jeff and Annie, usually together, doing stuff in various places, as well as a smaller amount of pictures of the whole study group.

Or like the abnormal quantity of Notebooks, all ordered in a careful and almost-obsessive way, sitting on the various shelves of a small cabinet near the television.

The grittier video filter was also a sort of dead giveaway.

In the dark of the bedroom, two figures are cuddled together, her head on his bare chest, his only hand gently stroking her hair. Both Thinking.

-His plan of dimensional crossing was flawless! infiltrate Lame! Jeff subconscious through the Evil! Dreamatorium, and then instill in him the idea to be an Evil lawyer again. After his sudden depart, the Lame! Study Group would have fallen apart quickly, permitting to Him and His Evil friends to easily kill them when most alone and broken, taking their rightful place in the Prime! Timeline, where the streets are apparently paved with gold. And are ahead. Whatever that means…-

-… It wasn't Her fault if all went to hell! Who knew that Lame! Jeff subconscious had such strong defenses?! All of the mental projection of his lame friends there fighting by his side, even Chang willingly ready to get a bullet for him. That should have been Lame! Annie's job…-

-… Speaking of his view of Lame! Annie, that man surly had issues. Did he really bought the lie that His Annie told him? Did he really thought that she would have reacted so childishly at his departure? And what was that "Nobody sleeps with Jeff" Bullshit he made her say?! If He was in his place, He would have never made His Annie act that way. She was Evil, yes, but she still splendidly recovered not only from Adderal, as his Annie did, but also from deep emotional losses and almost a year spent in an insane asylum with a strength that he would have never mastered. That was why He lo… had feelings for Her…-

-… Okay, maybe was a bit of Her fault if the plan had failed. Her lo… feelings for His Jeff obfuscated her acting. When She was trying to seduce him, She kept repeating to Herself that the man in front of Her was, in fact, Jeff. Her Jeff. The same Man who came to visit Her every week when She was locked in the mental asylum. The same Man who gave Her the strength to heal from her mental injures. Him, the Knight in a Shining Armor, who saved Her, the Emotionally Broken Doll, from that hell. he was still Jeff. But he wasn't Her Jeff…-

-… Maybe was His fault if the plan had failed. Maybe Lame! Annie had figured out His schemes. she was smart. Even if just as a projection of Lame! Jeff's mind. When He was trying to hurt her, He kept repeating to himself that the girl in front of him wasn't His Annie. she wasn't the amazing Woman He visited every week at the mental asylum. The same Woman who gave Him the strength to survive the loss of His arm. The Gorgeous Princess who managed to saw the beauty inside of the Wounded Beast. she wasn't His Annie. But she was still Annie…-

-… Whatever! The plan had still failed. Lame! Jeff had rejected Her seduction, preferring to Her his lame friends…-

-… (Thing that, strangely, He had internally cherished, fearing that He wouldn't have been able to control His emotion at the sight of another Jeff screwing with His Annie)…-

-… (Thing that, strangely, She had internally cherished, fearing that She wouldn't be able to screw with another man, even if another Jeff)…-

-... And so They had to pass to plan B, asking the help of Their Evil Friends. It felt oddly good to see the band back together, even just to burn that mother to the ground, but…-

-… It was like They were a family again, and, while doing Their usual mad shenanigans just for the sake of doing them…-

-… And shooting around with paintball guns…-

-… She had then felt how much She missed Evil! Abed. The man was like a brother for her. A creepy, emotionless, evil brother, but still a brother…-

-… He had then felt how much He missed Evil! Pierce. Even if he would have never admitted it out loud and sober, the man was like a Father for him. A racist, dickish, two times evil father, but still a better father than His…-

-… She still remembered Her joy in seeing him again, alive. Despite the loss of a leg, the man didn't change from the one before that fateful housewarming party…-

-… That bastard. He managed to obtain his address, the past summer, to finally confront him. He brought His Annie to support Him. Trying to burrow Her strength. It didn't end well…-

-… Shortly after the failing of the plan, they found each other back in the Evil! Dreamatorium. Surprisingly, Evil! Abed and Evil! Pierce were with Them. Evil! Abed then began a speech that She was sure had made His Jeff proud of Him…-

-… He had saved Her from the asylum only a month before. She was still recovering. It was all his fault for what had happened…-

-… He talked about stopping trying to cross over the Prime timeline and instead live in that one. He talked about group dynamics, character developments and mirror universes. He had then reassured Her Jeff, saying that that timeline will not end up like Earth Three, with Her Jeff as Ultraman, Evil! Abed as Owlman and Her as Superwoman. She didn't understand that part, but Jeff seemed quite relieved…-

-… He was clearly drunk. He had called Him a Crippled Freak. He had said that he did right that night, when he leaved Him and His mom alone. He said that he didn't care about Him. That he never cared. Evil! Jeff already knew those thing, deep down in his shielded, Evil heart. But it still hurt. And then She tried to defend Him…-

-… Then he went to Evil! Troy, trying to make peace. Half a minute later they were already sealing their now mended friendship with their handshake. If She didn't have a broken, Evil heart, She would have thought of them as sweet…-

-… She said that, despite everything that had happened to Evil! Jeff, He was a great man. A Man who managed to survive the loss of not one, but two fathers. A Man who managed to overcome the trauma caused by the amputation of his harm. A Man who gave her strength during the darkest periods. His Evil heart melted as she continued her Winger Speech…-

-… Evil! Pierce then looked at Them, silent. It didn't took enough for him to broke it with an "I've missed you guys". Her Evil Heart melted as She and the others did an Evil Group Hug…-

-… That Jerk then called her a stupid girl. He said that his son, like any other man, carved only Her young flesh. He dared say that, whatever She believed his son had did for Her, was only in Her head. She sunk, tears coming from Her blue doe eyes. It was then that He grabbed the knife next to Him…-

-… They then returned everyone to their home, Evil! Troy planning to move to Evil! Abed Evil! Apartment the next day and Evil! Shirley finally convinced to go to Rehab for her Alcohol problem. She and Her Jeff returned then to Their home, barely making it to the bedroom…-

-… When the cops arrived, He was ready. What He wasn't ready, however, was His girlfriend to chloroform Him. (Where the hell She kept the bottle, anyway?!). He awaken, half an hour later, on an hospital bed. A police officer informs Him that His girlfriend had gone on a rampage, killing His father and then robbing various pharmacies. The officer also inform Him that She has requested His assistance as a lawyer. The officer has a sneer on his face, there to underline the ridiculousness of such request. He win the process just to prove him wrong. And to see Her smile again…-

"Annie?"

Evil! Jeff casted his gaze on the brunette on his chest.

"Yes, Jeff?"

Evil! Annie head looked up, her eyes meeting his. They stared at each other, silently, for a moment.

"I.. I love you."

He smiled at her. Not his usual smug smirk. But that special kind of smile, the one that only the two of them shared.

She warmly smiled back at him, fondness in her eyes.

"I love you too"

She then gently an hand on his cheek, nearing her mouth to his.

As they delicately kiss each other, they both have only one thought.

-Maybe this Timeline isn't that bad after all-


End file.
